


Payment

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames protects a young Arthur from being raped in prison, in return Arthur offers to be his wife in exchange for protection and feelings develop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by anonymous but it got much longer than a drabble.

Eames saw from his cell when the new fish came in and he immediately knew he was in trouble. He shuttered at the first loud sound and he looked as if he was going to break down into tears. Eames almost felt bad for him and leaned against his cell entrance, his cell mate reading something on his bunk.

"Whatcha lookin’ at?"

"New fish. He’s going to be eaten alive."

Yusuf lowered his book and stood up, walking over to Eames as he looked, watching the new prisoner being lead to his cell, everyone else hollering in excitement.

"Yeah, he is. Gonna claim him?"

"Might as well. If I don’t, Nash and his boys are going to destroy him."

Yusuf nodded before he went back to his book.

It was only about a day before Eames broke up the possible gang rape in the gym. Nash and his crew had cornered the new prisoner and had paid off the guards to look the other way before jumping him. Eames was there when it started and he broke it up, pulling Nash himself off him, slamming him against the wall as he glared at all of them. Everyone was afraid of Eames, his reputation was solid, he knew all the right people and had strangled the first man who came at him to fight him. He was also built like a fucking tank, massive and broad with a deadly, icy glare that shook his enemies. 

He extended his hand to the new guy and pulled him off the floor as he took him to his cell. He cleaned him off and let him cry a bit as he knelt in front of him.

"What’s your name?"

"Arthur."

He wiped at his face, feeling ashamed and scared.

"I’m Eames."

Arthur still crossed his arms and made himself small.

"What do you want?"

"You need protection."

"I don’t…have anything."

"You don’t have to give me anything. Look…I’ve been here a while. I know how this shit works. You’re going to be beaten and then raped and maybe killed. But if you let me protect you, I’ll prevent all that."

"But…I don’t have anything to give you. Isn’t that how it works?"

"Little things here often make a world of difference."

Arthur nodded, understanding.

"I’m not gonna hurt you. I swear."

Arthur seem to believe him.

 

Over time, Eames proved his word, protecting Arthur from everything and everyone. In return, Arthur did what he could to earn said protection, doing laundry, cleaning his cell since he was transfered over to Eames’ once Yusuf was paroled, sharing his meals with him. He was grateful and Eames didn’t really say much to him, didn’t ask him for anything in return.

Arthur soon got a job at the library, shelving books and offering assistance when needed. Whatever little money he earned, he gave to Eames, feeling it was the best way to pay him for protection…until he formed a better plan.

When he was returned to his cell that night, he gave Eames the few dollars he earned and said,

"I know it’s not a lot."

"It doesn’t matter. I told you, the little things are often the best."

"What about…"

Eames looked at him, his cigarette in his hand as he tucked away the money in the folds of his sweats. He waited for him to go on.

"What if, I offered to be your wife."

"You want to be my prag is that it?"

Arthur felt a little embarrassed and he was sure his face was pink as he said it.

"I just…I feel like I’m not doing my part and you’re doing so much for me."

Eames stood up then, throwing his cigarette in the sink behind him as he exhaled his smoke.

"You know what that means right? It’s not just a title. I’m going to be fucking you whenever I want. I get to mark you and everyone will know that you belong to just me."

Arthur looked down, holding his arm as he bit his lip.

"It could be worse."

"It could be."

"Just be sure of what you’re asking."

"I am."

"Alright."

Eames pulled him close and the first thing he did was suck a dark, nearly black bruise looking mark on the side of Arthur’s throat where everyone could see it and he couldn’t hide it. Then he stripped him and using whatever they could as lube, Eames fucked him.

As more time passed, Arthur became untouchable, Eames’ word was too much for anyone to go up again. Once and only once, someone tried to start a fight with Arthur in the lunch room and Eames came right up to the guy and punched him in the face, sending him down, the entire cafeteria erupting in shouts as Eames took Arthur away.

All things considering, Arthur felt fine being with Eames, being his wife. Nothing really had changed other then they were having sex now. Arthur would never admit it, but it wasn’t bad. Eames wasn’t naturally a violent man, just someone who knew how to survive - so he knew what to do to get himself off with Arthur, which was good for Arthur too.

Then one night, after nearly a year, Eames took Arthur on his back. It was strange at first, Arthur had never voice discomfort or displeasure, he never argued or disagreed with Eames on anything so when he turned him over that night, he was scared at the change. He got to see him for once, the lights off but glimmers coming through their window so he could see his face, see the flexing of his muscles, the shifting of his tattoos. He could see how Eames looked at him and Arthur felt nearly as vulnerable as he did his first night in prison.

It kept happening after that, Eames on top of him, making sure Arthur was looking at him. Arthur had noticed the subtle shift in Eames’ attitude, the distance and space that was there between them began getting smaller, conversations growing and the sex suddenly not a business transaction. Eames began to touch him, softly, gently and Arthur’s noises began growing more pleasurable in tone. He wasn’t sure when or how it had happened, but Arthur began to feel things for Eames…and he was sure Eames felt something for him.

Two years into his sentence, Arthur knew he loved Eames. They had come far from Eames’ protecting him and Arthur paying him the only way he knew how. In their cell behind their bunk, Eames kissed him for the first time. It was almost sweet, the way Eames asked him, how shy he seemed considering all they had done already. But Arthur wanted it, he wanted it the way he wanted everything Eames gave him. Now when they had sex, they kissed and Eames kissed as if he had been starving for it, hungrily, greedily and Arthur kissed back just as urgently.

Things were difficult and hard at times, but Arthur kept his head down and always stood by Eames and Eames made sure he was always protecting him. Arthur wasn’t sure when things had become so natural for them.

After four years, Arthur got word he was going up for parole. He looked at Eames when he got the letter and Eames looked at him in return.

"It’s a good thing."

"I don’t want to leave you."

"You can’t stay here. You got a chance…take it."

Arthur’s crime was minimal and he got a light sentence. Eames however, still had time left to serve.

"What about you? How much longer?"

"At least three. Two if my behavior stays like this."

"It will."

"I have a reason for it now."

Arthur got closer to him, throwing the letter on top of the unused top bunk where he hadn’t slept in, in years and put his arms around Eames. He felt Eames touch his back, holding onto him tightly.

"I’ll wait for you."

Eames sighed.

"You don’t have to. I’d understand."

Arthur shook his head and sniffled a bit, hiding his face against Eames’ chest.

"No…I want to. You’re the only one I want. Just you. I owe everything to you. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you. This whole experience…it could have been the worse thing in my life. You made it good."

Eames didn’t say anything, just kissed his temple.

"When you get out, I’ll come get you. I’ll make you dinner. Whatever you want. Then we’ll have cold beers and fuck on my bed and be as loud as we want."

Eames smiled a little, leaning his head against Arthur’s.

"Promise?"

Arthur nodded.

After a month, Arthur was paroled.

When the rest of Eames’ sentence was up and he was released, the first person he saw once he stepped out of the prison gates, was Arthur. He looked just as good as he ever had, though it had been a month since his last visit. He was leaning against his car and he stood up straight when he saw Eames.

"Come on, I got beers in the fridge and some steaks thawing."

Eames smiled a little, walking to his car, dropping his bag beside Arthur as he kissed him, having missed being able to do that most since Arthur was paroled. When he pulled back, Arthur smiled at him.

"I also have a ton of lube next to my bed."

Eames grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
